


El despertar

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Closer Than Sisters, Gen, Religion, Sexual Repression, Victorian Attitudes, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Aquella noche, el demonio dentro de ella despertó.





	El despertar

La pequeña Vanessa entró sigilosamente al seto en forma de laberinto tras la casa de los Murray. No sintió miedo de la noche, a sus diez años sabía bien que los mejores juegos de escondidas se efectuaban en la oscuridad, una fácilmente podía convertirse en sombra y nunca ser encontrado.

Para animarse, empezó a cantar en voz baja:

_“Cold blows the wind to my true love_

_and gentle drops the rain,_

_I never had but one true love_

_and in Greenwood he lay slain.”_

De pronto oyó un ruido, algo parecido a risas. Creyendo que se trataba de una jugarreta por parte de Mina y Peter, siguió la dirección del sonido, esperando atraparlos en el acto. Pero aquellos que encontró arrinconados contra el obelisco de piedra no eran sus amigos y los ruidos que emitían no eran risas. Su madre estaba con el corsé abierto y sus piernas abrazaban con fuerza la cintura desnuda del señor Murray.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia, ella y la noche eran una sola.

Vanessa permaneció inmóvil detrás del seto y desde allí fue testigo de cada embestida, cada beso apasionado, cada gemido de placer. Una inesperada ola de calor le encendió las mejillas y la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

No paró de corren hasta que llegó a su habitación. Allí, de rodillas y frente al crucifijo se persignó y rezó dos veces, un Padre Nuestro por haber espiado y un Ave María por haberlo disfrutado.

Pero esa noche Dios no respondió, la oscuridad fue quien habló.

Y ella la escuchó.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son creación original de John Logan.
> 
> 2\. La canción que canta Vanessa es una popular balada inglesa llamada "The Unquiet Grave".
> 
> 3\. Esta es una reedición de un fanfic viejo.


End file.
